Monsters In The Night
by Page SJ Black
Summary: He had watched her helpless to do anything as she burnt, he was chained to the floor in front of her, as she has her hands bound above her, he was in a shaded area forced to watch as she screamed in agonizing pain. His daughter, the last reminder of his wife he had left had been murdered before him. Once he was released he swore vengeance upon those who killed her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, so here is the first chapter of Monsters in the Night. No Copyright Intended all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned, TNA and WWE. Happy Reading.**

* * *

1760 in an unknown area of the world, James Storm the vampire king was grieving over the loss of his daughter at the hands of Sir Christopher Daniels, the most known vampire slayer in their land. He had watched her helpless to do anything as she burnt, he was chained to the floor in front of her, as she has her hands bound above her, he was in a shaded area forced to watch as she screamed in agonizing pain. His daughter, the last reminder of his wife he had left had been murdered before him. Once he was released he swore vengeance upon those who killed her in such a brutal way, she was no monster, she never killed a human being, instead she fed of animals or if she did feed off humans she made sure they would forget they were attacked by the immortal bloodsuckers.

James had collected the ashes that remained of her, before whisking away so he would not meet the same fate, he stood in the mountains in the kingdom they had once called home together, remembering her beauty, her fair pale skin which often contrasted with her naturally raven black hair, her brown eyes which would turn blue when she was in touch with her vampire side, her kind nature unwilling to kill anyone due to the morals her mother had taught her. Once at the top of the highest tower he looked at the earn in his hands, made of a precious metal black of cause, with purple gems moulded to it, sparkling from where the water reflecting light hit it, he didn't want to let her go but remembering the words of a powerful sorcerer, it was the only way she would live again. The only way she would be reincarnated.

"I love you Paige forever" whispered James with tears sparkling in his eyes, he opened the earn tipping it up to her ashes would be blown away with the east winds, knowing the land her ashes rest, will be the place where she will be born again. As her ashes blew from his superhuman view he smiled slightly, remembering her as a small child when he had to do this for her mother, who has yet to be reincarnated, he knew it could take hundreds of years but he still had to hope, after all without his little girl at his side he wouldn't have anything to live for but vengeance.

A century later seen Christopher Daniels and his followers in history but not because they were the greatest vampire slayers of their time, because of the horrific death they suffered at the hands of animals, or in their case a vampire. James had killed them one my one as they travelled through the mist along the river bank from one city to the next, by the time they had gotten through the mist only two remained. One was just barely alive holding on to life by a thread, that was soon ended when James put him out of his misery by snapping his neck right in front of his leader. He got the ultimate revenge on Christopher himself, tearing him apart limb by limb, smiling when the man screamed from his bones being crushed, and the excruciating pain that followed. The last words that he heard were _For Paige. _From that day forward everyone was aware of the vampire king who hid in the shadows.

James stayed in the shadow after that never leaving unless it was to hunt. He had all but given up hope that his wife would be reincarnated but still had little hope that Paige would be. Kate had died almost seven centuries ago, after spending eight lifetimes together, and having Paige. He was human when she was born he went hunting and was attacked, when he awoke he had a thirst for blood his senses were heightened, he didn't understand it until he came across another like him who explained everything. He turned his wife and when Paige became of age he turned her also, now it was just him, the monster in the shadows.

"James, she has been found" said a fellow follower, Gunner. They were like brothers and one that had been close with Paige, also effected and saddened by the news of her death. Gunner kept tabs on a sorcerer over the last century. Who is able to track the spirit of the dead, in hopes of being able to find her new form. "The sorcerer has found her, in a land just a days ride from here" added Gunner speaking as if they were human. James smiled for the first time in a hundred years, his daughter had been reincarnated, she was alive.

"Get everything ready, were going there our way" said James, he was going to meet his daughter again, thanks to this sorcerer. He made a mental note to repay him with whatever was requested. When the sorcerer arrived to tell him about her and why it had taken so long, James was surprised to learn the information.

"My lord, the child who is a reincarnation of Paige is ten years old, with the same name and features. Born to a woman called Maria Jarrett out of wedlock, her parents and brother helped her raise the child. She has been hard to track because of a powerful force of magic protecting the family" said Seth the son of the sorcerer helping them, he had been sent as his father had become ill, refusing any help from the vampires they help. His father always told him, when his time is up then he will not cheat death by becoming what his lord is.

"Maria, she will become my queen. Gunner, go to this land and bring back my daughter and her mother. I can not leave as I am still the monster who lives in the shadows of the night" said James, he knew he was known over the country, not willing to risk it he sent Gunner, the man he turned fifty years ago, a man who would have suffered a slow and painful death, who offered his services in exchange for near immortality. An offer that was accepted. James had everything planned out, he would reward Seth for his services, the boy was not that old, fourteen at most. Yet he had let his father channel him which could have caused death to help find his daughter.

"Winter, Angelina" shouted James, allowing Seth to leave to return to his fathers beside. When the ladies in question arrived they bowed to him, they weren't vampires but wished to be, they were saved from a life of horror, James wasn't all bad he still had love and care in him somewhere, he still had a heart, that was locked away to prevent from being broken again. "When Gunner returns with Paige and her mother you two will be the personal maids of each, get their rooms ready" added James informing them of their duties that will be changing, and also ordering them to do something, he knew it would take Gunner a few days to get there, get Paige and her mother Maria and bring them back safely. Both women set about their work after being informed of their duties and how old Paige was. James how ever left the throne room to visit the sorcerer who help him have hope again.

* * *

**Hey guys so this is my new wrestling story. My first TNA one, hope you like it. Feel free to R&amp;R. Thank you to Wolfgirl2013 for helping me with information on TNA and the general idea for the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**No Copyright Intended, all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and their respected companies. Happy Reading.**

* * *

In the small out of the way village in the shadows of the forest, The Jarrett family were tending to their land and life stock, they owned a small farm. Mainly run by Jeff the leader of the family who looked after the others, and Bobby, Jeff oldest child and only son, they would work together to plough the lands making sure the crops were growing, as well as tend to their life stock. Karen the mother of the family, stayed at the family home with their only daughter Maria. Teaching her about the importance of being a good wife, and helping her to look after her ten year old daughter Paige. Maria never told her parents who the father of her child was, instead keeping it a secret.

"Father, may I confide in you with something" asked Bobby, he had slightly tanned skin and dark hair, his eye colour was close in colour to his hair colour, he was very well build in term of muscles from pulling equipment along. He looked at his father who was slightly smaller than him, with blond hair and blue eyes, like himself he was muscular. His father nodded in response, knowing that Bobby would never ask unless it was important. He was always worrying about Maria and his niece, they were his top priority most of the time. "I keep having this dream, where a man who's eyes turn blue comes and kidnaps Paige and Maria, the main target being Paige. This man was sent by another like him, man that comes calls the other James, the vampire king" added Bobby, the last time he had one of these dreams was a decade before, where he dreamt that Maria was with a stranger, someone from outside there small village. Sure enough Maria gave birth to Paige nine months later.

"We'll keep both girls safe, Maria would be lost without Paige running along behind her. No one is going to take them away from us, hell will take loose before anyone takes them away" replied Jeff, those two girls were two of the three most important women in his life. His wife Karen being the other one. Unknown to Jeff and Bobby there was a hooded figure watching the house and farm from the trees that surrounded the north east side. He would wait until night fell, where the families guard would be down, when they would least expect it to happen. As he continued to watch the small family of five, he noticed two other women come, one had blond hair she wore a tight fitting beige dress, where as the other one with sandy hair had a dress that allowed her to breath, hers was a light blue colour but it looked as if it had faded over time.

Gunner watch his two targets from a far, noticing how the two women that arrived would interact with Maria, how they would talk to her and watch as the small child came to them, a smile on her pale features. Maria was wearing a dress of different colour fabrics, it appeared to be hand made, where as her red hair was up in a pony tail, as she wore a necklace with a purple gem around her neck. The young girl he presumed was Paige, was wearing a hand made black and red dress, a smile up on her pale features as she ran from her mother to then man who had dreams on what was to happen, Paige's raven hair was down put flapped around behind her as she ran through the turned up fields.

* * *

Night fell soon enough, Gunner was about to make his way out of the trees but the ten year old girl, came out of the house and spotted him. Curiosity getting the better of her she slowly made her way towards the trees, when she seen the man there, and how his eyes turned from brown to a mystical glowing blue, she didn't run away instead looked at him like he was an animal she had never seen before, he but a finger on his lips, when he heard a voice calling her name, she nodded before asking a question.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before" asked Paige, her hands grasping each other in front of her, she smiled at him sweetly. She was so innocent and had no idea what was about to happen, or what she was part. Hell she didn't even know that in her past life she was a vampire princess, that had lived for eight hundred years. Gunner smiled at her before kneeling down to be at her hight level, he looked into her eyes, seeing her kindness and gentleness, even the love for things around her, she would soon learn of her who she once was, and why she is so important to James. He knew she would be safe with him.

"That's because I was sent here to get two very special people, would you be able to help me find them?" asked Gunner acting as if she was his child, interacting with her to gain her trust, giving her a reason to not be afraid. When she nodded he continued. "Two women, a little girl called Paige Jarrett and her mother Maria Jarrett, would a beautiful young lady such as yourself happen to know where I could find them?" asked and added Gunner, seeing the smile appear on the pale features of the young girl.

"I'm Paige, my mummy is in the house" answered Paige. Gunner smiled before putting a loose strand of hair behind the girls ear, she smiled at him, before pulling him off the floor with her. Bobby seeing the man that his niece was pulling behind her, recognised him, it was the man from his dreams, could it be true. Were his dreams the warning signs of when something bad was going to happen? Or did he have a talent for seeing the future while he slept. Either way it was very unnerving that the man being dragged to the house by Paige was the same one he seen kidnapping her and Maria in his dreams. "Uncle Bobby, this man is looking for mummy and me" said Paige standing next to the man smiling up at him, she seemed to trust him but it was unknown why.

"My name is Gunner, I was sent her to speak to Maria and take Paige here to her father" said Gunner explaining why he was there, and what is name was. Bobby just nodded, this was the first time that he had heard anything from Paige's father, Maria hadn't told him anything about who her father was, just saying that he was a traveller who abounded her, when she informed him she was with child. "May I speak with Maria" asked Gunner. Bobby nodded again, this time he walked away soon after fetching his younger sister, and bringing her back to the man and her daughter, after explaining what he was there for.

"Why did Paige's father send you now, when has never tried to before" asked Maria, holding her hand out for her daughter to come to her. Gunner leant down and whispered something to the little girl, when she nodded he allowed her to jump up on his back, like he was giving her a piggy back ride. "Please put Paige down, she isn't going anywhere without myself or my brother here with her" added Maria, becoming a little concerned when Gunner never moved to put Paige down, he just smiled when Paige laughed. It was almost as if he could only take orders from her, like he was protecting her from something.

"I have orders to bring her home to her father, the king. And for you to come as well" suddenly said Gunner, noticing how Paige had fallen asleep. Her breathing against his neck had become more even, for such a young women she was very trusting, she didn't know him or what his intentions were yet she gave him her trust and allowed him to pick her up and on her families land. When Maria didn't answer he smiled and in a blink of an eye he was gone, taking Paige with him, he had a plan to take the kings daughter back James first them he would go back and fetch Maria so that she could be with her daughter, and James got his new queen. Once Maria and Bobby realised that the man was a vampire and had taken Paige with him, they automatically assumed that she was in danger, that the vampire named Gunner would kill her before the night was out.

Maria noticed something about Gunner's story didn't add up, how could he have been sent by Paige's father, when he had died not long after she was conceived. He wanted to do everything for the child, but his body wasn't strong enough. He died in her arms, he was cremated at her request and she spread his ashed over the land they had planned to live together with their child. Bobby noticed Maria looked confused, but he didn't ask, figureing that it was just worry that her daughter was now in the hands of a vampire.

"How can he have been sent by her father, he is dead. He died in my arms when I was two months pregnant, he was cremated" said Maria, revealing that her lover was in fact dead and had been for the last ten years. She looked at Bobby her eyes sparkling with tears, that she could lose the only person who kept her going when she lost her lover to death. Whoever this man was, who believed he was Paige's father, have better not hurt her. Maria would personally pay a visit and scream bloody murder at him if he even damaged a hair on her daughters head.

"He's dead, why didn't you tell me. You are everything to me Maria, you're my little sister. I would have stayed with you, helped in anyway I could" said Bobby he cared for his sister more than anything. He had been married once, his wife died during childbirth and his son was still born, after that he focused on protecting Maria and now her daughter Paige. Bobby pulled Marie in to his arms, hugging her while she cried. He hoped that Paige would be safe, if this Gunner guy was sent by a man who believed he was Paige's father, then she would be kept as safe as possible. After all he would have killed her when he was with her earlier on if he was going to do anything.

Back in the castle that James called home, Gunner had arrived back with a sleeping girl wrapped in his cloak resting in his arms. Angelina had opened the door to the throne room when she seen Gunner with the girl cuddled up in his arms. James was slumped in his throne, wondering what life would have been like if Kate and Paige would have never died. If they ruled along side him today, he was soon brought from his thoughts when Gunner cleared his throat. James looked at him in confusion on why he was back and where Paige and Marie were.

"Where is my daughter and her mother?" asked James, Gunner smiled then moved his arm slightly to reveal a sleeping pale figure. James smiled a genuine smile, one he hadn't used in almost a century. When he went closer to her, he was reminded of what his Paige was like when she was ten, she loved nature and wanted to own horses, learning how to ride them. She loved everything around her. "Paige" whispered James, placing a hand on the side of the girls face, she moved her head a little before opening her eyes to reveal her sparkling brown eyes. She looked at him in confusion, more for where she was rather than the man in front of her that happened to know her name. "Hello Paige, I'm your daddy" added James, smiling at her, she smiled slight back, now wondering where her mummy was.

* * *

**Thank you to Wolfgirl2013, for helping me with information on TNA and the idea for the story. Thank you to Kenn. Faith. Dawn and Wolfgirl2013 for your reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**No Copyright Intended all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and to their respected companies. I only own Milo, Ghost, Timber and Shadow. Happy Reading.**

* * *

At the request of James, Winter went back to the small farm the Jarrett's called home with Gunner, they had Paige now all they need was her mother and the future Queen Maria. Winter also knew the poor woman would be worried sick that her daughter was in the hands of a vampire, unaware the vampire Gunner meant no harm and was just doing his job. When they got there, they were immediately spotted by Bobby who went up to Gunner and attacked him screaming and shouting insults in a fowl language. One that would make the dead turn in their graves. He was completely oblivious to Winter sneaking past him and going to Maria.

"Maria Jarrett?" asked Winter just to make sure the woman she had walked up to was the one she was looking for. Maria nodded her head, to which Winter smiled. "I'm Winter, and I'm here to inform you, that Paige is at my kings castle, he has asked for you so that you can be with you little girl" said Winter introducing herself, and what her intentions were, Maria looked at her wondering why it was her little girl that this king wanted. She was just ten years old and wouldn't understand being taken away from her mother the way she had been, she really wanted to meet this king to give him a piece of her mind and that kidnapping a child was the best way to make a good impression.

"Your king, he sent that man to get my daughter. Saying her is her father?" asked Maria, looking Winter over, seeing the silk dress hang from her toned body, her dark brown hair blow in the slight breeze. She watches as Winter nodded yes. "Paige's father died in my arms before she was born, how can he be her father, it is impossible. I don't even know anyone called James" said Maria, hyperventilating, Winter heard her out while thinking what her best option would be, seeing that it would, to use sleeping dust on her, and carry her back to the palace. At least when she woke up she would be reunited with her daughter Paige and meet James. Winter held her hand in front of her, and blew the pinkish purple powder at Maria. Maria just looked at the other women before falling a sleep, lucky Gunner caught her before she fell to the ground. After than they disappeared back into the shadow of the forest as the sun was beginning to come up.

"Did you have to use sleeping powder on her?" asked Gunner, hiding in the shadows while carrying Maria over his shoulder, her red hair tickling his arm. He looked over at Winter whom he had become close with, there was something about her that was different. She did her job without question, he could see she was thankful every day she woke up and was at the castle. The place she was rescued in would have resulted in death sooner or later, she was a slave to a master her abused all female workers, refusing treat them when they were ill or hurt, choosing to let them die, having his attention was the worse thing, when his wife left for a day out, he would find something wrong with what they had done, and punish them, normally by spending the day raping them. Winter was one of the girls who caught his attention, while she fell with child by him, he had her beaten until she lost the child. Gunner found not long after bringing her to King James, he was much kinder, a promise of Immortality when the princess and his queen came to him. The same with Angelina.

"Yes, she was hyperventilating, if I let her carry on she would have sent herself in to a panic attack, causing herself more harm than good. It was the best way, plus when she wakes up she will be reunited with her little girl and will be able to meet James, although he will have some explaining to do" replied Winter, just remembering what Maria said, Gunner's facial expression said it all, a flash of curiosity mixed with confusion. "She mentioned that Paige's father was dead, she is unaware that her daughter is the reincarnation of a powerful vampire princess" added Winter, seeing the shock appear on Gunner's face, a look that made her smile. Soon enough the arrived back at the castle in the middle of the shadowy hills. They seen James showing Paige around the castle, and how he already seemed to be changing. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all.

A couple of hours later, Maria woke up. She looked around in confusion on where she was, she wasn't in her families farm house, the room she was in was double the size of the room she shared with Paige. He was also more medieval too, more grander. This wasn't a place she recognised. She was soon brought from her thoughts the door suddenly opening, she was met with a blond hair women who was wearing a blue silk dress, the women smiled at Maria, and continued with her duty, of opening the window and letting in some of the natural light.

"Welcome Lady Maria, I'm Angelina your personal hand maid" said Angelina introducing herself, she knew that Maria would most likely want to know where she was and where little Paige was too. "You are in King James castle in the mountains, and Paige is currently playing with her pet" added Angelina, leaving out the fact that Paige's pet was a wolf. She knew that Maria would likely be fearful for her daughters safety. "My Lord wishes your presence in the throne room, he will answer all your questions" again added Angelina, leaving while Maria changed from her farm clothes to the dress that was laid across a chair for her. Once she was changed she looked around the room, seeing the chandelier hanging above, the beautiful purple draped made with transparent fabric. The many pieces of furniture spread around the room. It was truly beautiful.

A couple of minutes later, Maria was in the throne room looking at the King and the reason why she and her young daughter was here. She watched how he interacted with a boy with two toned hair, he was crying about something. How this King James hugged the boy telling him everything was going to be okay, that he would always have a home and family with them. The boy soon left the room leaving Maria alone with the man that had caused a lot of problems over the last 24 hours. James smiled at Maria, seeing how her red hair fell over her shoulders, and how the dress fitted to her figure perfectly, hugging her curves in all the right places.

"Welcome Maria, I am James. I apologise for any problems I have caused for you and your family" said James, making it known that he was sorry for any problems that Gunner may have caused when following orders, especially when he technically kidnapped Paige, and may have hurt Bobby, as well as causing a lot of worry to her parents Jeff and Karen. Maria just looked at him, surprised by his kind nature, for a vampire king at least. She was expecting him to be angry, full of hate for what he didn't have control of, to be threatening her for the life of her daughter, Paige. But he was the complete opposite, he apologised for something he had caused, and seemed to be sincere about it. "I take nobody has explained to you why I wanted Paige here and what she and indeed yourself mean to me" added James seeing her look confused at him, she clearly had no idea what was happening. There was silent for a few minutes.

"Your daughter Paige is a reincarnation of my only daughter of the same name. A century ago she was brutally murdered before me. A warlock told me, she would be reborn again. Sure enough a couple of days ago another warlock channelled his son, and found her essence, it just so happened that your daughter is the reincarnation of mine" said James explaining everything that had happened and why Maria and Paige were brought to his castle. "I didn't mean to cause any hassle, I just wanted my daughter back. I am willing to make amends with anyone that Gunner may have hurt or caused injury to him.

"My daughter is the reincarnation of your daughter, and you just want to have another chance with her. How exactly are you going to make this work exactly?" asked Maria, going over some of the details in her head, he was a vampire and both herself and Paige were human. Whatever he had planned was sure to fail. She looked at him as they walked the halls of the castle. James introduced her to many different people around the castle, people with luck she would be acquaintance with. That is if she accepts his offer. There was a very large risk he was willing to take.

"By asking you to be the queen. Paige would become the princess again, and she would have both an loving and caring mother, and a father that would treat her like a princess literally. I would also be willing to do something else" said James in reply. He was willing to change everything he knew and was to be with both Paige and Maria. Maria looked at him and gestured for to continue with what he was saying. "I am willing to give up my vampirism to be with you and Paige, we would be a family together. Willing to live out the rest of my life as a human. Although it will take some getting used to, you know being human again and all" added James, shocking Maria. He had only known her a few minutes and yet he was willing to change everything he knew to become what Paige needs the most. A father.

"You are willing to give up everything you know, and become human again. Just to give my daughter a father and things that she needs" said Maria, in total disbelief that he would be willing to do it for her and Paige, it was the last things she was expecting, she never cared about becoming queen in her mind, Paige always comes first.

"Of cause, I would even give her a brother in Seth, the boy you seen in here before. His father the warlock who found Paige, died just hours ago. He lived long enough to see her, but not long enough to see you. Paige would have everything she needs by living here" said James in response, he could bring himself to see a young boy such as Seth suffer the way he was alone, so he promise his father that Seth would be looked after, and this was his way of doing it adopting the boy as his own. Maria and James talked for a few more minutes. Before Maria finally come to a decision on what to do. She was shown to where Paige was, she smiled when she seen her sitting in the grass outside with a white fluffy animal. It was only when she got closer she realised the animal was wolf.

"Paige get away from the wolf" said Maria her voice laced with worry, Paige turned around to reveal the animal was actually enjoying the fuss it was receiving. Maria worry disappeared when she realised the wolf meant no harm. She hugged Paige and sat next to her with a smile. She had a lot of thinking to do, the main concern was what is best for Paige. "So who is your friend" asked Maria seeing how the wolf laid it's head in her lap, nudging her hand for more fuss.

"This is ghost, Milo over there said that Gunner had been training three of them, Ghost, Timber and Shadow. Milo owns Shadow, Timber belongs to Seth and Gunner said that Ghost the only female one was my one" said Paige, her eyes sparkling and a smile plastered on her face that could light up the entire castle. James had informed her that Gunner had made the mistake of saying James was her father, and she knew that they would face it together. She couldn't bring herself to break her daughters heart. "Mummy, Gunner said that James was my daddy is that true?" asked Paige, Maria knew it was coming, but she was still surprised.

"Yeah, Paige he is. He is trying to make it up to you. I told him to get himself cleaned up and come and find us when he had. While was expecting you, he was informed when you were born, and promised he would do everything he could to reunite us a family" said Maria, not able to break her daughters heart, she knew Paige had always wanted to know who her father was. At least this way she would know, in doing so she also agreed to James's plan.

* * *

**Thank you to JustKimmy, Wolfgirl2013 and Kenn. Faith. Dawn for you reviews. And to everyone who had read this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for wait for the update. As normal No Copyright Intended. I only own Milo. Happy Reading. Feel free to R&amp;R No Offence will be taken.**

* * *

It had been months since Maria had agreed with King James plan, they were currently planning their wedding. Gunner and Chris Harris had taken it upon themselves to teach Paige along with Seth ways to protect themselves, it was unnecessary for Milo to take these lessons as he was already trained in the arts that was being taut. On this particular day, the sun was shinning brightly in the cloudless blue sky, making the water of the rivers appear like glass or even making it appear as if their was treasure at the bottom of them, there was a slight breeze, but not heavy enough to move the flags of the castle.

Paige was with Seth playing outside near the old mountain edges, Milo had joined them admiring the view that the spot they were in gave them, a view over the near by town and the forest that surrounded them. It was truly breath taking, it was something out of a painting. Milo's dad was at the castle, being close friends with King James, allowed them special trips and invites to occasions that other only wished for. Chris Harris was Milo's father, he was once a powerful vampire, but found a sorcerer that could cast the spell to turn him human once again, so that he could be with Susan, Milo was their first and only child. He was appreciative that James had accepted him as a human and was still there if he should ever need him, but hey that is what friends are for.

"Paige, Seth what are you doing?" asked Milo looking around to see the pair of them leaning over the edge of the cliff to what appeared like to get a better view of something they had seen, the snowy mountain cliff edge was not the best place to learn over, especially when one of the fastest flowing river was below them, the river than had no mercy for those who fell into it, to it's victim, whether human or animal. He took a step closer to them in attempt to pull them up, put instead ended up doing the opposite, he gave them a scare and forced the to loose their footing on the cliff edge, both of them fell. Milo not seeing what else he could do ran back to the castle to inform Gunner and King James of what had happened. Gunner was the first he came across.

"Gunner, Paige …... Paige and Seth …... Fell off the …... they fell of the cliff" said Milo between his gasps for air, as soon as Gunner heard it he went to the throne room informing James of what Milo had told him before rushing to the cliff edge to see if he could spot them. Maria was panicking she couldn't loose Paige, her world would end if such a tragedy happened to her baby girl. James was surprised when he seen Seth hanging on to something about half way down the cliff, he could hear his voice, it sounded as if he was trying to calm someone, the soft _It's going to be okay, we will make it out of this _repeating over and over with the softer whimpers and gasps of a girl, he couldn't see Paige but he could hear her, she was close to Seth she would have to be to hear his soft calming voice. James and Gunner looked at each other before starting to make their way down the cliff, Gunner reached the two first seeing how Seth had caught Paige's hand preventing her falling in the icy river a couple of feet below them, he also noticed how both had injuries, James joined not long after, taking hold of Paige's free hand before lifting her up on to his back in the style of a piggy back, Gunner doing the same with Seth.

Once they reach the top both passed out Winter and Angelina rushed them inside, to treat the head injuries they had both sustained in the fall. Winter noticed Paige's dress was torn around the legs, lifting up she realised the young girls legs were severely injured with cuts going a cross them and blood haemorrhaging out. The poor girl had gone paler than normal, Milo was taken inside by his father who asked him for an explanation, knowing that James wasn't going to be so forgiving when it was the lives of the two he considered his own children that were at risk. Milo explained saying it was an accident, that he tried to get them away from the cliff edge which in turn scared them and they lost their footing.

"Are sure that is what happened Milo? James has already lost Paige once, he doesn't want to lose her again, not when he has just got her back" said and asked Chris to his son, things weren't looking good, he was hoping that James would understand that it was an accident, that in trying to do something good he ended up doing something terrible by scaring the two. He at least hoped that Maria would understand if James didn't she was a mother after all, James may have forgotten what it is like to be a father, but he was sure Maria was the ideal mother figure and would understand where his son is coming from.

Seth was cleaned up first and allowed to go after Gunner had checked him over, Timber was at the foot of his bed, along with Ghost, she looked sad like she knew something had happened to the little girl that owned her, he smiled at Gunner before walking out the room signalling for Timber the sandy wolf and Ghost the white as snow one to follow him, once he got to his destination he bung on the huge wooden door twice before Winter answered it, she smiled at the fourteen year old before stepping aside allowing him and the two wolves entrance into Paige's chambers. Ghost went straight to Paige's bed jumping up and lying down near the girls head, placing it's head on her shoulder, before going off to sleep, Timber on the other hand followed Seth and laid down under the chair the boy sat on, Winter smiled at both the wolves and Seth.

"Seth, can you do me a favour please?" said Winter, she knew he would say yes since he was rather close with Paige, they were inseparable as of later, she thought it was incredibly cute, as did James and Maria. Seeing how the pair had bounded and the wolves would be either trailing them or running around in front of them. "It requires you to be a big strong boy?" again said Winter seeing Seth nod at her, she smiled once again, it was amazing just how close he was to her and how much the young boy thought of the ten year old girl. "Will you look after Paige for me, while I go and fetch some more water and inform king James of her injuries" again added Winter, Seth once again nodded before watching her leave, he knew that King James wasn't going to be happy when he was informed of Paige's state, and that Milo would no doubt have to explain what happened.

Winter had done what she had said and informed King James and soon to be Queen Maria of Paige's injuries, Milo was under interrogation on what had happened, since he was the only one not to go over the cliff and not be injured, the blond boy looked at the men around him and to Maria, before looking behind him at his father, he had explained everything and yet they still asked what happened, was he supposed to say that he intentionally pushed them off the cliff. Chris had seen his sons distress and spoke for him, saying in a strong voice that the whole ordeal was an accident, that it wont happen again, to his delight Maria had understood it and allowed the two to leave, she knew kids would be kids and James had obviously forgotten what it was like to be a father, maybe she could remind him of that some way, in the near future.

* * *

**~Days later~**

it was the day of the wedding, there wasn't many there. Milo was there with Chris and his mother Susan, Winter was there, her date for the entire thing was Gunner, Maria's family was there, her parents and brother Bobby who happened to be Angelina's date, Seth was also there and had asked Maria if he could go with Paige she had agreed but advised him to ask Paige herself to go with him. Seth was the best man where as Paige was the maid of honour, Timber was the ring bearer where as Ghost was set to go down the isle with Timber holding Maria's flowers. Everything was hopefully going to go as planned.

Everyone was there including a priest from the local town was there to marry them. The throne room had been turned into a chapel and the wedding was also going to be Maria's coronation as Queen. Everyone had taken their seats, although Jeff was a little annoyed that he hasn't met his daughter's groom before the day of the wedding, and that it had only been days since the pair met. Karen on the other hand was happy for them, Maria was able to give Paige what she needed most, a father. The groom and the best man soon came down the aisle wearing their best clothes, since it was a double special days for all in attendance. It wasn't long after when Paige dressed in a red dress, with gold stitching came down the isle a smile plastered on her face, holding some white and red roses. Not long after the music started and Maria entered slowly making her way down the isle towards the man that was to be her husband, he was shocked to see her brother and parents in attendance but smiled none the less, they were there on one of the most important days of her life, her wedding day. Once she was at the alter the music stopped and Ghost came down the aisle with Maria's bouquet in her mouth, once Maria got them, she turned to face James, where as Ghost sat beside Paige.

"We are gathered here to day to witness the union of this man and this women in holy matrimony, we will celebrate their love and witness as they become one under the name of god. James Storm please repeat after me" said the minister, both the bride and groom requested to have quick vows, so he had done as they had asked, since he was aware of James's status as a vampire king, and also his desire and promise to his bride to become human again. "I James Storm, take you Maria Jarrett, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live" added the minister, listening as James repeated what he said and noticed that the other wolf, he guess was Timber had arrived getting the ring for Maria off the collar, he held on to if for the later part.

"Maria would you please repeat after me" said the minister wonder how such a beautiful women could fall for a creature of the sun, or if she was even aware that he was a vampire. "I Maria Jarrett, take you James Storm to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live" he added listening to how she repeated her words with love in her soft voice, he knew the next part was likely to cause problems if someone spoke out. "If there is anyone here who has a reason why these to should not be married in holy matrimony speak now or forever be at peace" added the priest surprised when no one spoke out, he seen the smile that appeared on Maria's face. "James Storm do you take Maria Jarrett to be your wife and Queen" he added hearing the gasps of Maria's family when he said King.

"I do" said James in response, he placed the ring on Maria's finger and also placed a tiara on Paige's head, signalling her to be the crowd princess, he also kissed the ten year old on the top of her head before sending her back to her spot. A smile on his face and Paige's along with Seth's. Everything was working out.

"Maria Jarrett do you take James Storm to be your husband, and father of your daughter Paige?" asked the priest once again, this time looking at Maria, seeing a smile appear on the woman's face, as she looked behind her at the girl with black hair, the child she bore a decade earlier. She turned to her family smiling at them as well, then to James and Seth her smile got wider, she had everything that she dreamed of here, her daughter, a place to call home, a soon to be loving husband, an adoptive son, who loved Paige more than anything, there wasn't anything else she could ask for.

"I do" replied Maria, knowing that Paige was just as much James daughter as she was her own, after all Paige was a reincarnation of James daughter of the same name, he had seen painting and drawings of that Paige, she really was a spitting image of her own one. Maria had figured that James had forgotten what it was like to be a father, and she was hoping to remind him of that, she was also aware of the connection between Paige and Seth, something she was willing to encourage if it made the pair of them happy.

"I know pronounce you man and wife, King James and Queen Maria, you may now kiss the bride" said the priest, he smiled for them and watched as the two children laughed at the two that were now married, he left soon after he had done his job and was happy to do it, he hoped they would be happy together. Not long after the party started, Bobby went over to Paige a little worried about the wolf that trailed her every step as was Jeff and Karen, who also went to her with Bobby. Once they got to her they hugged her seeing that she was generally happy like she always was. A smile upon her pale features.

"Paige, how my favourite little niece?" said Bobby picking her up and spinning her around, he loved it when she laughed, always happy. "And who is your four legged friend?" asked Bobby when he seen the white wolf sitting there waiting for Paige to be placed down again. Once Paige was on her own two feet she tapped her leg through the fabric and smiled when Ghost joined her, Karen was the first to notice the wolf meant no harm but was her protector in a way.

"This is Ghost, she is my pet and friend. Gunner gave her to me and taught me how to do tricks with me" said Paige with a huge smile, he smile only grew when she seen Timber appear, shortly followed by Seth. "Uncle Bobby, Grandma, Grandpa this is Seth and the wolf is Timber, he is my best friend" added Paige, she knew that her grandpa was still a little weary of the wolves but seemed okay with Seth who stood close to her. Seth smiled at each of them, and at how the wolves stayed close to them, he was unsure if they were in protective mode or were just staying by them because they were commanded by Angelina to stay with their owners for the night.

"Hello Seth, I'm Karen Paige's grandma, this is Jeff my husband and this is Maria's brother Bobby, it's nice to meet you. Are you the owner of Timber?" asked Karen introducing herself as well as Bobby and Jeff to the younger boy, and also asking him a question which she got a nod of the head in reply. Maria soon joined the pair, placing a hand on each of the children's shoulders. Her white and gold dress trailing behind her, she really did look like a princess, James wasn't far behind her, avoiding treading on her beautiful wedding dress. They small family spoke to each other, Bobby asking for an explanation on why James had caused so much havoc. Maria explained things although she was sure Bobby remembered her telling him that Paige's father was dead. All in all it was a rather happy event, The king and queen left the throne room at one point to find Paige and Seth, when they found the pair they both smile to find them in Paige's bedroom with Paige wrapped up in Seth's arms both wolves at the bottom of the bed, like the children cuddled up together. The newly weds left them alone after that, returning to the throne room to celebrate the wedding.

* * *

**Thank you to Wolfgirl2013, XoxoShonKV, JustKimmy and Kenn. Faith. Dawn for your reviews on this story. And to everyone who has read so far. **

**Next Chapter set several years ahead. Thanks for reading. Update will be soon.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you liked it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the final chapter of this story. As Normal No Copyright Intended all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and the companies they are contracted. I only own Milo and James Junior. Happy Reading.**

* * *

**~12 Years later~**

A lot had changed in twelve years, Paige had grown in to a beautiful young women, who attracted the attention of all the boys around her, but she only had eyes for one of them. Seth. Her childhood friend and caught her hand the day the both could have ended up dead. James had stayed true to his promise to Maria and found a sorcerer that could turn a vampire human again, it took a little getting used to after spending eight lifetimes as a vampire but it was worth it for Maria. Maria also had a child by James a boy which their pair of them named James JR, in honour of his father, he was eleven years younger than his older sister. There was some heart break on the cause to happiness, Paige's wolf Ghost had died but not before giving birth to several snowy white wolves, it is unknown who the puppies father was, Timber died of old age a year or so ago.

Chris Harris had taken his son Milo away since Milo tried to convince Gunner to turn him into a vampire, something Gunner would have done if Chris had not intervened when he did. To become that type of vampire there was certain death that would be met before. Maria ruled besides King James as his faithful wife and Queen, she bore him a child, James JR to take the throne since Paige made it rather clear she did not wish to become Queen she would rather live out her life with the man she loves. Gunner watched over her where as he always had since he went and got her that night all those years ago. He had also married Winter and turned his bride into a creature of the night, it was almost as if she was born to be one, she adjusted to it so well, all but the not going out in sunlight bit.

Bobby married Angelina and together they have two daughters, the last thing Bobby ever expected after his first wife had died due to complications of childbirth and their son was still-born. The married couple called their daughter Taryn and Shannon both had their mother's blond hair but his brown eyes and hight, he lived it the castle with his younger sister Maria and her family. The family suffered dearly when Karen died to some illness spreading around the near by village, she had contracted it when visiting and she refused any help saying if it was her time to leave this world then she has accepted it and so should her husband and children. All she asked is she be cremated and her ashed spread across the farm land in which she once lived. She also said that she was proud of her children as they had become the very thing she had hoped for, they were perfect in every way to her. Jeff not being able to handle the grief of losing his wife and best friend, make the ultimate decision and threw himself of the cliff in which Paige and Seth fell over years before, his ashes were scattered over the farm they once owned along with Karen's.

Today was a special day, it was the one thing Maria was dreading in a way but gave her blessing to, like she had done twelve years prior, her daughter, her little girl was getting married. Everything had been arranged there was rose decorations spread throughout the many halls and around the throne room, the candles flickered from the slight breeze and the sun made the water look like diamonds as it always did when it shone down upon them. Since James had been a father figure to Paige he had agreed to give her to the man she was marrying, he trusted him with the reincarnation of his once vampire daughter, but now the beautiful adopted one although nobody had told her that he wasn't her biological father, it was a secret those around her who knew who take with them to the grave.

Everyone had taken their seats and knew this wasn't going to be any normal wedding, not when the bride had a love for dark colours, the roses scattered around were white, red and a midnight blue. The priest was standing at the alter with the man she would be marrying, who was dressed very smartly and had a nervous smile plastered on his face, he knew he wanted to do this, they had know each other for twelve years now, and were finally tying the knot. Becoming one, his father always told him when the right woman can into his life he would know, she would turn his world upside down. Paige had done that alright, along with hanging off a cliff with him.

When everyone thought the bride had changed her mind the music suddenly began, there she appeared in the floor length black puffy dress, she slowly made her way down the rose petal dusted isle, her arm linked with James as he walked her steadily down the isle trying to calm her nerves as best he could. Once they were at the alter he gave Paige's hand to Seth who helped her to her place with a small smile of relief that she had not left him like he had feared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have gathered together to celebrate the union of Paige Storm and Seth Rollins. Marriage is a promise between two people who love each other, who trust each other, who honour one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives with each other. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, joys and sorrows and to help each other through all uncertainties of life" said the priest like the one from twelve years ago he enjoyed marrying people as it was allowing them to live happily together. From there he turned to Seth.

"Seth Rollins will you take Paige Storm to be you lawful wedded wife? Will you love, comfort, honour and protect her, forsaking all other to be faithful to her until death do you part?" asked the priest smiling happily at them, to see two young people so in love was something that made him happy, a child who found her father ten years after her birth and a son who lost his due to over use of magic, if anyone deserved to be happy these two would bet he top candidates for it, he waited patiently for Seth to say the two little words before looking to Paige who smiled at the man she was about to be wed to. "Paige Storm will you take Seth Rollins to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, comfort, honour and protect him, forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you part?" he asked to Paige who smiled then answered his question with the same to words that Seth had said moments ago, Maria was holding her breath as was both James's.

"I Seth Rollins take you Paige Storm to be my wife and my better half. I will take care of you and cherish our relationship and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will be open, honest and faithful to you. I take you for my wife, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath" recited Seth, smiling as he held both of Paige's gloved hands in his own, this was his perfect day, and he knew if his father was still alive he would be proud of him for everything he had achieved over the years.

"I Paige Storm take you Seth Rollins to be my husband and my better half. I will take care of you and cherish our relationship and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will be open, honest and faithful to you. I take you for my husband, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath" repeated Paige changing the words to fit her saying her vows to Seth, he smiled at her as they both looked at the priest standing next to them, it was everything she could have wanted and Seth was everything she need other than her family, he was perfect in every way for her.

"Please repeat after me" said the priest to both of them who looked at him with a smile holding the rings that had been specially made for the pair, the Latin description on the inside that only a few could read. "This ring, which had no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease. May its presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife" added the priest listening as the repeated it together and placed the ring on each others finger, he actually had read up on what it said, it said their names with love always and forever on it, he had never come across a couple like the pair that stood in front of him. He watched as the groom kissed his bride who giggled during the kiss putting a smile on both their faces.

"Until now Paige Storm and Seth Rollins have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on and every day after this day shall be shared and spent as one. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs Rollins" said the priest finishing the ceremony off to which everyone in attendance applauded them, they had began a new chapter of their lives. Marriage to each other Seth and Paige the newly weds that came into each others lives in the most unusual way bonded almost instantly, there were best friends that turned in to romance and now they are one united in marriage,

Maria smiled at her daughter and now son in law, she hugged them both and congratulated them as did everyone else in attendance. That was when things went from good to bad at the arrival of Milo and Chris Harris, it was a well known fact that Milo was once in love with the bride. He slowly made his way over to the two and got down on one knee unaware of the events that had just taken place, he would either be happy for the pair or be incredibly angry about it but either way he was about to find out.

"Paige, I know we have been parted for six years, but in those years I have never stopped thinking about you, I now know why you have always been on my mind, and that is because I am in love with you..." said Milo never getting to finish his speech since Chris had realised what had just taken place and put two and two together especially when he noticed Seth close to Paige and both wearing identical rings. "Father what are you doing?" asked Milo angry at what his father had done, still not understanding what had taken place.

"This is a wedding party Milo, Seth and Paige's wedding party they are married now" said Chris to his son, he had actually received invites for the wedding but decided against going to it as it would run the risk of Milo objecting to their marriage and ruining his friendship with Paige. Milo looked at the pair how Seth would have his arm gentle around Paige's waist keeping her close to him, their matching rings and smart clothes ware. He didn't want to believe it but he knew deep down that his father was telling the truth after all he had no reason to lie. At that moment he decided to do something that could possibly end the marriage before it even began properly or end his friendship with Paige, he would prefer the end of the marriage but with Paige anything was possible.

"Me or him?" suddenly said Milo looking over at Paige who seemed rather confused by the small three worded question. Seth also appeared to be rather confused by unfortunately Maria, James Senior or any other that was married were they knew exactly what he was asking, but didn't understand with him. "I'm in love with you Paige and I want you to be with me instead of him. So choose it's either me or him?" explained Milo, Paige looked at him in horror that someone she considered to be a close friend was asking her to make a decision such as that, even Seth looked on total disbelief that is once best friend was trying to make his now wife choose between the two, it only begged the question of what had happened to him in the last six years and what happened to the old Milo they both loved.

"I will not choose between you, I can't. Seth here is my husband Milo. And you are one of my closest friends, a brother to me, I can not choose between two men that mean so much" replied Paige she was not going to do as he requested, she knew it was probably selfish but she wanted both men her life not just one, they both meant so much to her and had been there for her since she arrived at the castle with Gunner twelve years before. Milo stepped closer and whispered something to her and Seth something that brought horror to both of them. Before he attempted to pull Paige with him. Gunner stopped him returning the bride to her groom, Milo had taken her choice away from her, attempting to take her with him, in the end the ones around her chose for her. Seth the man who never left her who was always there when she needed him, who had loved her since day one although he never admitted it until James explained love to him. James and Maria were sure they would live happily as a married couple just like she is with James and JJ or Junior as people around the castle and in the neighbouring village call him.

The cycle of reincarnation is complete. As it turns out Maria was the incarnation of Jame's first wife and mother of Paige just like she was this time. Seth was the reincarnation of a man Paige loved once but James killed in front of her because he didn't approve of the pair being together, believing it was an outrage for a vampire Princess and a human to love each other. Milo was also a reincarnation, ironically of Jame's older brother who tried to kidnap Paige at aged 15 to become his bride, he was killed by James himself, he always said his children and family meant everything but he would always choose his children always. Turns out no matter how hard you try history will always repeat itself at some point, whether it be in a hundred years time, or the next few million years everything will happen again.

There is always one promise that lasts through the ages made on that day. Always and Forever.

**~The End~**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read this, a special thank you to JustKimmy, XoxoShonKV and Kenn. Faith. Dawn for you reviews. And a very very special thank you to Wolfgirl2013 for giving me the idea for the story and helping me with information on TNA, as well as your reviews. Hope everyone enjoyed the story. **


End file.
